Unexpected Love
by Evie-Ruby-1994
Summary: AU. How will a single mother with a fear of abandonment and an emotionally cut off lawyer react when a chance meeting sparks new feelings? Can the pair overcome their issues or will they push each other away. Eventual SwanQueen.
1. Emma's Life

**Author's Note: Okay, so I will probably be writing this for myself but I just couldn't get it out of my head. It's an AU story and I should probably note that Emma was never arrested at 18 and didn't have Henry until she was 26 (her age in this first chapter). Hope you like it x**

* * *

An early morning in January found one blonde and one brunette woman wrapped warmly in their beds in their small two bedroom apartment. Snow was lightly falling outside their windows blanketing the sidewalks. But it was whimpering from the small, worn bassinet in the corner of the bedroom that started to rouse the blonde haired woman. Groaning as she turned onto her back she couldn't help but wish for just one morning where she could sleep in.

As the whimpering grew in volume she sat up in her bed and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "Okay, baby. I'm awake." She spoke gently in the direction of the bassinet. Although this did nothing to ease the babies whimpering. If anything it only made it worse as the baby then decided to start crying. Emma quickly got out of bed and took the few short steps to her baby's bassinet. She picked up the crying baby and cradled him to her chest.

"Hey, what's all this noise for, Henry?" Emma asked the little boy in her arms. "Shh, we don't want to wake Auntie Ruby do we." She told Henry. Thankfully, Henry calmed down after this and was content with playing with his mother's blonde curls.

Noticing he was calm now Emma took this opportunity to looked over at the calendar hanging on her bedroom wall. 15th January. "You're five months old today, Henry." She informed the oblivious little boy. He was more bothered with the blonde hair in his tiny little hands then what his mother was saying to him. "Come on, little man. Let's go get you some breakfast."

Emma walked out of her bedroom door and was immediately in the living room. She was just now mentally praying Henry didn't start crying again. Ruby didn't need to be woken up just yet and Emma always felt guilty when Henry's cries woke her, even though Ruby insisted she didn't mind.

A few steps further and Emma and Henry found themselves in the kitchen. Emma tries to gather Henry's bottle and formula but found it difficult with the boy in her arms. The blonde placed the infant in his bouncer, with his favorite stuffed toy, which she then moved on top of the small kitchen table so she could keep an eye on him while she continued to prepare his bottle. Henry for his part was content in chewing the rabbit that had been placed in his bouncer with him. That was until he saw the bottle in Emma's hands and grew impatient for his breakfast.

Emma couldn't help but cringe at how loud Henry was being. She knew Ruby would now be awake once again due to her son's impatience and inability to keep quiet. The blonde went back to preparing her son's bottle completely missing the brunette who had appeared from her own room.

The brunette didn't speak until she was lifting Henry out of his bouncer. "Oh Henry, what have we said about waking Auntie Ruby this early?" She asked the infant who was more interested in playing with her hair.

Having finished with Henry's bottle she turned to find her son in the arms of her best friend and room mate. The sight bringing a smile to her face. Ruby smiled at the blonde and gestured for the bottle. Emma handed it to her with no hesitation, trusting her friend implicitly. "Sorry Henry woke you." Emma apologized as Ruby began to feed Henry his bottle.

"He didn't. I was already awake reading." Ruby assured her friend. The brunette hated lying to her friend but she knew Emma always felt bad when Henry woke her up.

"Yeah and that's a blatant lie." Emma stated, causing both her and Ruby to smile. Ruby loved Emma and visa versa but Ruby hated how Emma could always spot a liar. Even people who they didn't know in the diner. The blonde could always tell if and when they were lying about something. Emma always called it her special power and Ruby always fondly rolled her eyes but sometimes the brunette was sure her friend was some kind of psychic.

The pair made small talk until Henry was finished with his bottle. "Your working today right?" Ruby asked her friend as she took a now fed and burped Henry from her arms. Emma simply nodded her response as she noticed the time. She was going to be late for work and Henry would be late for daycare if she didn't get moving now. "Cool, well I'll see you after dropping off the little one then." The brunette said, before kissing Henry's little head and practically skipping back to her bedroom. Emma smiled fondly but couldn't help but shake her head. Her best friend was just too much sometimes. How she could be this happy first thing in a morning astounded the tired blonde.

Mother and son headed back to their own room and as Emma sat on her bed she looked around and started to panic. It wouldn't be long before Henry out grew his bassinet and would need a proper crib but there was simply no room for one in here. She was already struggling to pay her way with Henry here and yet eventually as Henry grew older Emma would either have to move somewhere bigger and more expensive with Ruby or get a place of her own for her and Henry. Either way she would be paying out more every month. She had never been more happy for having a possible second job.

Emma shook herself from her thoughts and concentrated on the task at hand, keeping Henry still while she changed his diaper and got him dressed for daycare. Thankfully Henry seemed to be in a rather good none fussy mood and the task was completed in around three minutes. A record for the mother/son duo. Usually it took half an hour if you count the amount of time Henry spends grabbing his mother's hair, turning onto his stomach and throwing up all over his clean clothes.

The blonde smiled happily as she handed Henry a rattle while she quickly got dressed herself. She threw on a short sleeved white shirt and her red skirt, before quickly tying her white apron around her waist. She loved Ruby's Granny. She had taken Emma in when she had run away from the teen home she was in and treated her just like she did Ruby. Granny had also offered her a job as a waitress at the diner after she had left high school since she couldn't really afford college and for that Emma would always be grateful but sometimes it was like this outfit had a sign welcoming unwanted attention from guys. It was exhausting.

Once Emma was set and Henry was in his car seat she headed out. Deciding to walk and not take her yellow bug today. Henry was wrapped in his clothes, warm coat and fluffy blanket so with the daycare center only a few blocks away she decided to introduce Henry to the snow. The blonde smiled at the curious and bewildered look on her sons face.

She hadn't even realized how far they had walked until a familiar voice pulled her from her thoughts. "Hey Em!" The voice greeted her. Emma quickly turned and found the owner of the cheerful voice.

Emma's eyes settled on her other best friend. "Hi, Mary Margaret." She greeted the other woman. Mary Margaret had curly black hair that fell half way down her back and a very pale, almost white complexion. Emma embraced the woman, best she could holding Henry's car seat, once she was in reach. "You okay?" Mary Margaret nodded to her blonde friend before she took Henry's diaper bag and car seat from the blonde mother.

"Still need me to watch him tonight?" She asked Emma.

Emma nodded. "Yeah please. I need to get this job." She explained. She had told Mary Margaret about her job and why she was going for it but had yet to tell Ruby. It was hard not to tell her but she had to do this. She couldn't keep relying on her friends to help her, she had to stand on her own two feet and start supporting herself and Henry.

"Why don't you just explain it to Ruby? You know she'll understand and will gladly help you. We all will." Mary Margaret explain. She was hoping to make her blonde friend see some sense. She let out a sign as the blonde shook her head before Emma turned and left. "Your mommy is a very stubborn person." Mary Margaret told the infant. Henry simply stared at her for a few minutes before his attention turned back to the snow that was still falling.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Okay so I hope you like this chapter. Please leave a review and let me know what you think x**


	2. A Job Interview

After leaving Henry at daycare with Mary Margaret, Emma hadn't had a minute to herself. After she had gone home to get her car and drove to the diner, her and Ruby had been rushed off their feet. The diner was extremely busy for a Friday morning. Usually they didn't get crowds like this in until Saturday morning, so this was strange. It was almost 2pm when Granny pulled the two 26 year olds aside.

"Girls I think it's time you took a break. You've been working none stop. Plus Kelly and Sarah are here to cover now." Granny told the pair leaving absolutely no room for arguments. But that didn't stop Emma from trying.

"You sure, Granny? I need to leave in half an hour remember?" She asked. She hated to leave so early. Especially with it being this busy but she desperately needed this other job.

"Yeah I remember. But if you think I'm about to let you go without a proper meal in you then your mistaken." The older woman stated, before turning away and heading back to the kitchen. The two waitresses shrugged at each other before taking a seat at the nearest free table and waiting for the lunch.

"So fancy having some drinks tonight? Maybe you could ask MM to look after Henry?" Ruby asked as two grilled cheese sandwiches were placed in front of the women with a milkshake for Ruby and a hot chocolate with cinnamon for Emma.

"I can't. I might have plans." Emma said. She hadn't wanted to tell her best friend like this but she didn't have a choice. She knew the brunette wouldn't let this go.

"What do you mean?" The brunette asked. She actually stopped eating her grilled cheese sandwich to look at her friend, showing her confusion. Sure Emma was never really comfortable leaving Henry but she had never turned down a few drinks before, even if it meant bringing their favorite 6 month old with them.

The blonde couldn't help but sigh. She knew this wasn't going to go down well. "Well, remember me saying I had to leave a little early?" She asked. Ruby nodded, signalling she did indeed know. "It's because I have an interview for another job." She explained.

"You're leaving Granny's!?" The brunette exclaimed. She couldn't believe her best friend was leaving the diner. They had worked here since they left school. How could she not tell her she was looking for another job.

"No!" Emma whisper shouted at her friend. "Of course I'm not leaving my job here. Its just..." Emma took a breath. She knew her brunette friend would give her the lecture of her life. "I need a second job so I have more money. Henry is growing up and needing more things and as much as I love working here it just doesn't pay enough. Before long either I'll have to move out or we will have to find somewhere bigger because Henry will need his own room and I'll need money for that. Then to top it all off I don't know if I'll be able to pay my half of the bills this month."

The blonde took a deep breath after she finished her explanation but couldn't bring herself to look at her best friend. "Emma, why didn't you say anything?" Ruby asked. Her and Emma had always shared everything, yet the blonde had kept this from her. When she saw Emma shrug her shoulders she couldn't help but roll her eyes. Emma had always been like this and Ruby had assumed her independence came from her years in group homes. The blonde was always reluctant to accept help or rely on anyone.

"You know I will help you anyway I can, Emma. Even if that means taking over the bills so you and Henry have what you need. You need to realize that I'm you friend and I only want to help you and my gorgeous nephew." Ruby rambled to the blonde sat opposite her. She needed her friend to realize she was always there to help her if she needed it.

"Yeah I know, Rubs. I just want to be able to do this myself. Not for me but for Henry." Emma explained and Ruby could see why she was doing this but she worried about Emma. She already worked as many shifts as possible at the diner. The brunette wasn't sure how the blonde would cope working nights at a bar as well. But she would keep her worries to herself for now.

"So who has Henry after daycare?" Ruby asked Emma, worried about where her nephew/godson would be.

"Oh Mary Margaret and David are watching him for me but the thing is I have a favor to ask Rubs." Emma said. She hated that she was about to ask this of her friend but other then Mary Margaret and Granny there wasn't anyone else she would trust to look after Henry.

"Let me guess..." Ruby said before the blonde could even open her mouth. "You want to know if I'll watch Henry while you work your shifts at the bar?" Emma couldn't help but cringe slightly at the way Ruby had said it. The blonde had never said it out loud but she always felt like she took advantage of her best friend and she hated herself for it.

"You don't have to Ruby. I'll just arrange a baby sitter or something." Emma said. She couldn't believe how much she had taken advantage of the brunette. The blonde pushed her plate, holding her barely touched grilled cheese sandwich, away from her. She had quickly lost her appetite. Ruby had always been a party girl, Emma couldn't believe she thought Ruby would agree to this.

"Hey." Ruby said reaching out to grab her best friends hand. She could see Emma felt bad about something and the brunette felt bad for making her feel that way. She had said that meaning it as a joke. "I'd love to watch Henry while you take a few shifts at the bar."

"Really?" Emma asked. She had to be sure.

"Really." Ruby stated, leaving absolutely no room for arguments and sliding her friends sandwich back in front of her.

Once the pair had finished their break Emma had quickly changed into her interview clothes and said goodbye to her best friend and Granny. She had arrived at bar with a little time to spare and the blonde was getting nervous. She decided to just go in early. Maybe the owner would have time to see her a little earlier. She quickly checked herself over in the car window and rolled her eyes at herself. She hated interviews. The blonde was wearing a black pant suit with a red shirt and black flats.

Walking into the bar she couldn't help but look around rather nervously. She immediately noticed it had more of a night club feel to it but hey it was a second income and she had to make sure Henry had everything he needed. The bar itself was nice. It seemed clean and she noticed a guy behind the bar, cleaning. _Maybe he can point me in the direction of the owner._ Emma thought to herself.

She slowly made her was over to the bar and cleared her throat to announce her presence. The guy turned to face her and she smiled at him. "Hi, I'm looking for Mr Jones." Emma said to the man she assumed to be a bartender. She got a weird vibe from him but shrugged it off as nerves besides she would be working with the guy and she didn't need to make things awkward.

"Hi Emma, I'm Killian. I assume you're here about the job?" He asked and Emma could see his eyes looking her over. Almost like he was checking her out or sizing her up.

"Yeah, but I'm a little early. Is there somewhere I can wait?" The blonde asked. When the guy gestured to one of the seats at the bar before turning to put some glasses away she couldn't help but look at him closely. She really had to make sure Ruby never came here. He was exactly her type. Tall, dark hair, a little stubble and muscular. Ruby would be all over him in seconds. Emma looked around to see if anyone else was around but she didn't see anyone. She did however see a large amount of glasses that Killian needed to put away. "Want some help?" She asked.

"You sure you don't mind?" Killian asked her. She shivered a little at the smile he sent her way. She nodded to him before making her way behind the bar. The pair had essentially switched positions with Emma drying and storing the glasses and Killian sat watching.

Killian couldn't help but be impressed with how quickly Emma was drying and putting away the glasses. "Wow Emma. You been practicing?" He said gesturing to the now empty and wiped down bar.

Emma sent a shy smile his way. "Not really. I've been a waitress since I left school so I've gotten quite fast at cleaning and things." She admitted. She was uneasy with the smirk that was still plastered across his face but she couldn't let him her to her. She wouldn't. She needed to make this job work for Henry. She watched as Killian looked at the clock before turning back to her.

"Well, I'm officially off the clock. Think you could fix me a drink while you're back there?" He asked. The blonde was confused but nodded none-the-less. "Think you could fix me a grasshopper?"

The blonde nodded again before turning and gathering everything she would need to make the drink. As Emma turned back to face Killian she realized she has never been more thankful that Ruby used to have a lot of parties when they were younger because thanks to that she knew how to make practically any cocktail. Emma measured the ingredients into the cocktail shaker.

Killian couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at the blonde woman in front of him. It seemed like she was just guessing how much of everything to put in. Him and even the more experienced bartenders still measured the fluids out before putting them in the cocktail mixer. He was looking forward to seeing how much extra the woman had left over once it was poured.

As Emma poured out his drink Killian quickly realized she had made the prefect amount and couldn't help but be impressed. He took the drink from the blonde and smiled when he realized the drink was perfect. "So when can you start?" He asked her. Emma couldn't help the confused expression that crossed her face, making the man chuckle. "Maybe I should introduce myself properly. I'm Killian Jones. This is my bar." He told the woman holding his hand out in front of him.

A little unnerved and still shocked and confused Emma shook his hand. She couldn't think of anything to say but it didn't matter as Killian decided to explain. "I apologize for this but I find it's a better way to judge people's temperaments, skills and such in a more relaxed environment.

"No I understand." Emma said. Finally having found her voice.

"Can you start tonight?" Killian asked. The blonde nodded a little shocked she had gotten the job so easily. She didn't miss Killian's smile getting a little bigger. "Great. So just dress casual but not too revealing. I'll see you around 9 tonight." He said before taking his drink and walking through a door near the bar. Emma assumed it was his office or something so she quickly cleaned up the bar from making her boss' drink and showed herself out. Heading to go and pick up Henry.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Okay, so I know there isn't a lot that happens in this chapter but I felt it should be added in so we get a feeling on what Emma's work life is like and where she's going to be working. We will meet Regina in the next chapter. But first I have a question for you... Should this be a Regina G!P story or would you guys prefer me to leave the story as it is? I'm unsure and the story will progress the same either way. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	3. Meeting Regina

**Sorry for the delay in updating guys, I have been dealing with a personal loss. I will be back regularly now I hope x**

* * *

Later that night found Emma walking into the bar, ready to start her new job. Her boss, Killian Jones had emailed her her work schedule for the month and she was working three nights a week. After discussing this with Ruby her friend had assured her that she didn't mind watching Henry, but Emma still felt bad. She hated leaving Henry with her friends while she worked, but she knew she had to work and provide for her son.

The blonde was shocked by how packed the bar was, but then again it was a Friday night. Emma had to push past a fair few people but eventually she made it to the bar where another blonde was rushing around looking stressed. Emma slipped behind the bar and stepped up to the stressed out blonde. "Hi, are you Emma?" The other blonde asked as she finally managed to catch a break for a few seconds.

"Yeah. I'm Emma." The single mother said, introducing herself.

"Hi, I'm Ashley. It's nice to meet you."

The two blondes were unable to talk anymore then that as they were very quickly rushed off their feet by people wanting drinks. They barely had time to speak to each other at all for hours. Emma couldn't believe how busy the place was. She had never even heard of this bar until she found out that they were looking for a bartender, yet it was packed to the max. Emma slammed two beers down on the bar in front of a tall blonde who hadn't taken his eyes off of her chest. She the tall blonde picked up the drinks he winked at the Emma, causing her to scowl at him.

After a while the demand for drinks eased off as most of the customers were becoming intoxicated now and were happy to dance with each other. But as Emma was wiping some glasses she felt someone watching her. Lifting her head up Emma found herself looking into chocolate brown eyes that took her breath away. The blonde mother didn't know how long she was looking into the brown eyes but the sound of someone clearing their throat snapped at her out of her trance.

Emma shook her head and finally looked at the person who's eyes she'd been staring into, and couldn't help but gasp. In front of her was the most beautiful brunette she'd seen. She had always known she was attracted to women as well as men but this brunette really took her breath away. Her lightly tanned skin, her short brown hair and even the small cut on her top lip. Clearing her throat the blonde attempted to try and be professional, but the smirking red head beside the brunette was making that hard for her. "What can I get you?" Emma asked the duo a small smile playing on her lips.

"A coka and an apple cider please." The brunette responded. As Emma placed the drinks in front of the pair she watched the brunette pick up the cider while the red head took the coke, before they both smiled at her and headed over to a table.

The single mother didn't have much time to dwell on the beautiful blonde as people were suddenly wanting drinks again but she kept glancing over at the pair. As the crowds died down again she started wiping the bar down and noticed the red head ran into the bathroom. Her eyes instantly moved to the beautiful brunette who she noticed was heading the same way as the red head but a concerned look graced her beautiful features. What really drew the blonde's attention was the dark haired man who stepped in front of the brunette. Emma watched as the brunette shook her head at whatever the man was saying and was both shocked and mad when the man proceeded to grab the brunette.

Without a second thought Emma moved out from behind the bar and pushed her way towards the brunette who the blonde noticed couldn't shake off the man's grip. As she got in reach of the pair she immediately grabbed the man's arm. "Let her go now." The blonde growled out as she gripped his arm as tightly as she could, causing him to release the brunette in the process. "I believe she asked you to leave her alone and I suggest you listen to her." Emma said.

"And what you you going to do if I don't listen?" The man questioned. But before she noticed him clench a fist at his side. As he swung a fist at her, the blonde easily ducked under the swing before landing a punch of her own. She hit him in the side of his face causing him to stumble backwards. Emma continued to glare at the man until he eventually gave up and walked out of the bar.

Turning back to the brunette Emma unclenched her fists. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah. Thanks for that. He just wouldn't take no for an answer." The brunette explained to the blonde. "I'm Regina, by the way. Regina Mills." She stated, introducing herself to the blonde bartender.

"I'm Emma Swan." The blonde said.

The pair shared a smile before Regina noticed her red headed sister emerging from the bathroom. "I should really go check on my sister. But thank you again." Regina said to the blonde before walking towards her sister and making sure she was okay. Emma watched a little reluctantly as the two left before going back to the bar unable to get the beautiful brunette out of her mind.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I know this isn't very long but it was the best I could write given the circumstances. I hope you like it. Please review and let me know what you think x**


End file.
